Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to a flexible display apparatus having reduced thickness and improved portability.
Description of the Related Technology
A flat panel display apparatus has various characteristics such as thin thickness, small size, light weight, low power consumption, etc. Thus, the flat panel display apparatus has been widely used in various fields.
In order to improve portability of the flat panel display apparatus, a foldable display apparatus has been devised. The foldable display apparatus has two corresponding panels connected to each other to be folded. However, an image displayed on the two corresponding panels has discontinuity along a boundary between the two corresponding panels. Thus, image display quality is deteriorated.